


My Prince

by xSleepingWithSirensx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Armin Arlert, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominant Erwin Smith, Forced Crossdressing, Kinks, M/M, Modern Royalty, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSleepingWithSirensx/pseuds/xSleepingWithSirensx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh goodness. What the hell am I even doing? This is weird.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh goodness. What the hell am I even doing? This is weird.

**Chapter One:**

Armin's P.O.V.

"No!!! I don't want to go!" I screamed at the maids who are trying to take me to the ballroom. I'm not attending another party where people are with their soulmates while me. Me! I'm all alone. I don't know where God placed my freaking soulmate. 

"B-but the Queen ordered us to get you, your majesty." the maid said and I threw a stuffed toy at her.

"I said I'm not going! I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT STUPID PARTY!" I shouted and pushed the maids out of the room.

 Just as I was about to close my bedroom door, my brother, Eren appeared out of nowhere along with our father.

"Hey kiddo, why are you shouting at the maids again?" father asked and I just rolled my eyes. Is he seriously asking that question? There's nothing new. I shout at the maids whenever a party is being held at our palace.

"Oh father.. We all know our little Armin gets grumpy whenever you host a party. Since he doesn't have a partner." Eren snickered and I flipped the bird at him.

"Now Armin.. Please be mature now my son. You're already 19 and you still act like you're 13. Prepare for the party now and we'll see you at 6 pm. Sharp." father said sternly and I sighed. There's no use of arguing. 

I called my maids and have them bathe and dress me with the finest materials. Yes, I can be a spoiled brat but only when I'm grumpy.

After they bathed me, they showed me the clothes they pulled from my closet and I grimaced. 

"Does it look like I'm wearing those?!" I threw the clothes at the floor and stomped on them.

The maids got new set of clothes and I pick a simple white shirt, blue pants and a blue jacket to cover up my white shirt. The maids dressed me and fixed my face. It was almost 6 when they finished so I ran my way to the ballroom and mother sighed, patting my seat beside hers. I immediately sat on my seat beside my sister, Mikasa. 

People started arrive and my birthmark, the line my soulmate would say glowed. My family looked at me and smiled.

"Go find your soulmate, love." mother smiled and I grinned, running off and went soulmate hunting. XD


	2. Chapter 2

******Chapter Two:**

Erwin's P.O.V.

I've been invited to the royal palace a couple of times before and everytime I enter this palace, my birthmark on ny wrist glows like crazy.

> _You're my soulmate?_

As shitty as it sounds, it's kind of adorable.I sigh with a soft smile while sipping from my glass of wine. Just as I was about to finish my wine, someone bumped into me and I accidentally poured the wine on top of the person's head.

"Oh my! I'm sorry!" I helped the person up and I just noticed that it was Prince Armin, the youngest child of the King. Oh God.. I messed up. Now I'm gonna be banned from the palace.

"You're my soulmate?" he asked, and I looked back at him. 

We both stared at each other for some moment before blushing. An accident got us together. Oh wow..

"So.. Uhhmm.. I'm Erwin Smith, a duke from the Kingdom of Maria." I introduced myself and kissed the top of his hand then mentally kicked myself. Me and my habits.

"Pleased to meet you Duke Smith. You probably know who I am so I might as well not introduce myself." he smiles softly and I nod.

We chatted all night, getting to know each other. When it was time for me to leave, he surprised me with a sudden kiss on the lips.

Something inside me snapped. The need of marking every inch of his body with bites and lovebites seemed to grow more and more.

I kissed him back rather roughly, pushing him against the carriage. We kissed like that for a moment before we pulled away. He gave me a naughty smirk and looks at me.

"Until next time,  _daddy._ " he winked and I kissed him again before I head back home. Oh he's so gonna beg for mercy when I get to fuck him. He's gonna beg for me to fuck him relentlessly and stop at the same time. That's for sure.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Armin's P.O.V.

It's been a few hours ever since I met him. My perfect soulmate. I can still feel his lips pushed roughly against mine. The kiss that nade my lips look swollen. His kiss that made me feel hot and bothered whenever I think about it.

"You lost again Armin!" Eren scolded and I threw the gaming console on the bean bag before rolling on the floor.

"Oh shush Eren." Mikasa called from the couch while reading her book. I snickered when Eren pouted.

"Oh hey! Why is your lips swollen?" he questioned, looming over my petite form.

"What? Really? Maybe I ate something last night that made my lips look like this." I lied and he bought it. Oh wow.

"I'm gonna call the doctor if that's the case." Mikasa got up and called the doctor.

The doctor arrived and treated my lips so they'll return to their normal state. After the doctor left, I went to my room to give my perfect soulmate a hot phone call. 

"Hello~" I purred when he finally answered my call.

"Oh hey Armin. You called?" Damn.. His voice sounds really sexy. Ny body is already heating up.

"I just miss you. I miss the feeling of your lips against mine. The feeling of your hardened erection pressing up against my thigh. I miss your sexy voice that makes my body heat up from pure lust." I began tweaking my nipples through my shirt.

"Turn the camera on love. I want to see you right now." he growled/commanded and I immediately did what I was told to do.

He's on his room, half naked and watching me intently.

"Strip." was his command.

 

Erwin's P.O.V.

He stripped all of his clothes and put the phone on a high place where I can watch all of him and all the sinful acts I'm gonna make him do.

"Play with yourself love. Push one dry finger inside you." he blushed and nodded, pushing a dry finger inside his cute little ass. He moaned in pain but didn't dare to remove the finger.

"Mmm… It stings.." he looked at me through the camera. His face showed pain and I smirked.

"You can do it sweetheart. Now fuck yourself slowly with your finger. Fuck yourself until your greedy hole asks for more." I purred and he slowly pushed his finger in and out of his hole. He winced at the first five thrusts but went faster after the pain subsided. He added another finger and stretched his hole wide, letting me see the pink canal.

"Add two more fingers. I want to see it gaping." I commanded and he gulped visibly but conplied anyways. He fucked himself with four fingers until his hole was red and gaping. 

I'm so lucky to find a very submissive soulmate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Erwin's P.O.V.

Kind of excited seeing my naughty prince again. The King and Queen already knows that I am his soulmate and granted me the permission to visit him whenever I want.

I drove to their kingdom as fast as I can and when I arrived there, I saw my little prince removing his wet shirt.

I watched for a bit before meeting with the King and Queen. The three of us talked for a bit before I went to Armin's chambers. I found him brushing his hair without any clothes on.

"Oh for the love of God Hannah! Remember how to knock!" he yelled without even looking at me. I smirked and sat behind him before placing small kisses along his back, making him moan out like a wanton slut.

"Hmm.. Is that the way of welcoming your soulmate, my dear prince?" I asked and nipped his ear.

"Hahh.. Erwin.. I didn't knew it was you." he said in between moans as I continued kissing his back.

I then grabbed him and pinned him down on the bed, kissing him roughly and pinching his nipples.

His moans and slight screams filled the room as I continued to touch him.

"Mmmhh~ Erwin.. Not too rough.." he said and I gripped his balls hard, making him whimper.

"Baby you can't tell me what to do." I smirked and released his balls before pushing two fingers on his hole. His eyes rolled back as he came hard. 

 

Armin's P.O.V.

The pain and pleasure continued after I came. Erwin fucked me with his fingers, working those thick digits in and out of my ass repeatedly, stretching me as wide as he want. It was painful but I can't help myself from getting turned on.

"You want more baby? You want me to fuck you with something bigger than my fingers?" he asked and I nodded, whining when he pulled his fingers out of my greedy hole. I thought he was gonna fuck me with his own cock but I was wrong. He took a large dildo from my hidden collection on the drawer and fucked me with it. He pushed the dildo in and out of my hole in a brutal pace that made me beg for him to stop and continue at the same time. The pain is unbearable but my body keeps asking for more. More of the raw pain, the burn of being intruded brutally and the pleasure that comes along with the pain.

"Ahhh!" I screamed and came hard. My eyes rolled at the back of my head fron the intensity of my orgasm. Then I passed out. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Armin's P.O.V.

So it's been a week since the unforgettable toy fuck with Erwin. I'm looking forward for more.

"Armin! Your Romeo is coming! Get your ass in here and get dressed!" Mikasa hollered from her room. Dismissing it as a joke, I kept walking down the stairs when suddenly, Eren and the gardener dragged me to Mikasa's room.

"Let me go in an instant!" I screamed as I thrashed wildly, trying to free myself from their grasps.

"Nuh-uh little brother!" Eren laughed and pushed me inside Mikasa's room before leaving and locking it from the outside.

 _'That fucktard..'_ I thought while puffing my cheeks, glaring at Mikasa who is smirking at me.

"Don't show me that 'my mouth is full of cum but I can't spit it out' face." I grimaced at what she said. The hell is wrong with Mikasa today? 

She beckoned me with her matching creepy stare. I had no choice but to follow her.

"Strip." she commanded and I looked at her as if she grew nuts.

"Excuse me?! But why would I strip?" I asked and she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh shush my little brother. I'm just dressing you up. You know, like we were younger. I used to dress you up like a doll." she smiled cheerily and I sweatdropped. Just what the fucking hell is happening in this palace?

"Okay, let me call the doctor. I don't know what happened to you but you should see a doctor, like real bad." I reached for the phone but I felt something hit me on the head. Then the world went dark.

 

Mikasa's P.O.V.

 _'Sorry little brother but I lost a bet to Eren. I must dress you up.. Hope you can forgive me..'_ I stripped Armin off his clothes and put panties on him then stockings, then a very skimpy dress I didn't knew I had. I put some lace up style shoes on him then put some make up on his face and styled his hair. 

Awww! My little brother looks so cute in girl's clothing.

"M-Mikasa?" his bright blue eyes opened and looked at me.

"Hi! Don't freak out okay? Just do it for me. Please baby bro? You love older sis right?" he sighed and got up, looking at himself on the wall/mirror thingy in my room.

"Mikasa.. You bitch! But damn, I look hot in this." he laughed and twirled, causing the skirt to flare up and show his pink panties.

"Good that you liked it." I laughed and we got out of my room then to the dining room to have lunch. 

Armin's boyfriend was already there, talking to mother and father but stopped when he saw my little brother.

 _'That's right.. Salivate for our little Armin.'_ I smirked and sat beside Armin. We all ate lunch while happily talking. 

"You look pretty good in that Armin, I must say." mother complimented and Armin blush. This boy is so adorable. Awww!

"I agree." father smiled and wow, that was unexpected. Holy shit.

 


End file.
